


One Fine Morning

by Zalakbian



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Pregnancy, Spooning, Trans Female Character, trans!marianne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalakbian/pseuds/Zalakbian
Summary: Edelgard and Marianne share some loving cuddles on a particularly lazy morning.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	One Fine Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my wonderful girlfriend Kathryn for helping to beta this, I love you so much <3
> 
> If you like this, please consider joining to talk about it on the [Edeleth Discord Server](https://discord.gg/m2AVbJ3) I run!

The sun crept through the half closed blinds of the bedroom, up and up the legs of the bed, to the covers, and finally descending upon the two bodies resting beneath the spread. Facing the window herself was the Adrestian Emperor with a blanket drawn up just below the peak of her chest, and the sun slowly beginning to peek over the folds of her nightgown. Just the slight warmth of the morning rays was enough to stir the young Emperor, and cracking an eye open she marvelled at the new height of the sunrise upon her. To Edelgard that first view of the sun grew taller and taller every day despite winter approaching faster and faster. The phenomenon could be explained by a great many factors in her life, but none so much perhaps as the still fast asleep woman currently spooning her from behind, arm draped over Edelgard’s side to rest her hand upon the swell of her belly. Through the quiet chirps of songbirds and the chilly art bracketing the windows Edelgard could still hear the soft snore of her blue haired lover, feel her long wavy locks intertwine with her own, and once again marvel at just how well she fit into the taller woman’s embrace. Settling back into the cusp of her wife’s body, and tugging the thick crimson blanket back over her shoulder, Edelgard couldn’t help but smile just as she did every morning. She remembered what Marianne was like back when they were both students, how tired she constantly looked, and how they would both end up awake late at night, unable to sleep, and that moment they had finally bumped into each other on one of those restless evenings.

Now they both slept soundly with each other, and Marianne in particular turned out to be the deepest and most sound sleeper Edelgard knew, even more so than Linhardt themselves. There were days when the Emperor would wake with Marianne having locked her arms firmly around her torso, and legs around a thigh, and nothing Edelgard could do would wake the sleeping beauty up until she had gotten her allotted nine hours of rest. It was mostly cute and resulted in laughs between the two once Marianne had yawned herself awake, but in Edelgard’s current condition such an act could prove troublesome as accessing the bathroom became quite important. Luckily, she didn’t need that now, so Edelgard could just breathe a sigh of relief and reclose her eyes as she raised a hand to massage one of her ever sore breasts. But just then Edelgard thought she could hear signs of stirring. There were a couple of wiggles in the sheets, then a yawn, and finally the hand across her pregnant middle slowly rubbed up and down.

“Hey.” Marianne whispered across Edelgard’s shoulder.

“Good morning, my Mari.” Edelgard answered back.

More yawns were traded back and forth as Marianne stretched and shifted her position slightly. She continued rubbing circles into her wife’s belly, stopping every few moments to run a finger up and down some of the stretch marks that now adorned her middle. They had both worried for a while that the pregnancy might herald a return to the more harsh aspects of Edelgard’s dysmorphia, but she ended delighted to consider everything a sign of their love, and not some cruel aspect the Emperor once again had no control over.

“Sleep well?” Marianne asked.  
Edelgard took a moment before answering to bring Marianne’s outstretched hand to her lips and kiss it. “Very, my love.” She answered.

Marianne looked down and began peppering Edelgard’s neck and shoulders with kisses, as well as trading the spot on her belly for one atop the Emperor’s chest, guided there by her orders. Marianne spent the next couple of minutes rolling her fingers around Edelgard’s nipple, feeling the slight drops of milk leak through, and eventually smiling with joy as her love let out a soft yelp of joy.

“Are you going to work today?” Marianne asked as Edelgard yawned once again.

“...Mmm… no, I don’t think I will.” Edelgard asserted with a smile, and snuggled more deeply into the bed. “I think today I’d like to try some of that sleeping in you’re always recommending me.”

Marianne grinned into the back of Edelgard’s neck. “Any special occasion?”

“No, unless loving you is special enough.”

“Of course it is, El. I love you too.”

The two prepared to let the residual morning tiredness carry them both off to sleep, but before either could get very comfortable a rather loud, angry, hungry call erupted from the Emperor’s stomach.

“There really is no rest for the wicked, is there.” Edelgard sighed in defeat. She prepared to get up but was beaten to the punch by Marianne, who had already thrown on a robe and offered to retrieve some food for the famished royal family.

“Just sit nice and pretty, and I’ll make sure you get the extra sleep you desire, my Emperor.” Marianne proclaimed with a bow.

Edelgard chuckled and elegantly waved her love off. “Make haste, my Empress! Your sovereign requires you to return quickly in order to perform your sacred cuddling duty!”

Later there would be kisses full of chocolate and strawberries, and the two loves who had lost so much in life only to find each other embraced and slept away a thoroughly unproductive day.

But that was only the case outside their hearts.


End file.
